There's a fine line between love and hate
by netisnotonfire
Summary: Faith has been best friends with Phil lester since they were young. he acted as kind of a big brother for her whilst she was growing up. but now he's moved in with Dan howell, and Faith just can't seem to get on with Dan. Especially now he's dating her old best friend Fate, whose betrayed her in the past.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey faith!" A familiar voice called out down the hallway of my university building. I turned, moving my blue fringe out of my face with my free hand, to see my best friend Phil hurrying towards me, carrying several books.

"Hey!" I exclaimed happily, wrapping him into a half hug. "What are you doing here?"

We began to walk towards the doors and out into the campus as Phil explained that he was hanging out with a new friend he had made online. I was 20 and in my first year at Uni (yes, i had started a year late, but i wanted a year out before spending several more years behind a desk). Phil had already finished uni, and he was an old family friend. I knew him since i was about 4 years old, and he was 9, so I kinda grew up with him as a sort of 'big brother' figure, being an only child.

"So you free later?" He asked.

"Well I'm hanging out with my friend Erin, but i could drag her along" I smiled, I'm sure Erin wouldn't mind, she was usually down for whatever. "What did you have in mind?"

"I moved into my own flat, and Dan was coming over. Since i haven't seen you in a while I thought maybe you'd wanna come round? Eat some take out? Play playstation?"

He said the magic word. Playstation.

"I'll be there!" I pulled him into another half hug, and hurried back towards my jail cell- I mean dorm room.

I reached my door, and smiled to myself as i heard music coming from the other side. I'd given Erin a key for emergencies. Swining open the door I spotted Erin perched on the edge of my bed, playstation controller in hand.

"You know that key was for emergencies" I giggled, placing my pile of work on my desk, and my satchel on the floor.

"It was!" She responded, her eyes still glued to the screen. "It was a spyro related emergency!"

I chuckled and glanced at the screen, watching the small purple dragon glide gracefully from one ledge to another.

"I suppose I'll let you off then" I turned my attention to later and opened the wardrobe, looking for something less 'office like' to wear. My lecturer of the day was a bit of a bitch and insisted we word 'smart casual' to our lectures. I mean, ever other lecture I would show up im something like my marvel leggings, but oh no, if i wore that to Miss Church's lectures I'd get an extra half an hour lecture on how off putting they are. They're trousers for gods sake, it's not like they shout abuse at every student.

"Hey Erin" I said, pulling out my jeggings

"Uh-huh" My distracted friend responded.

"One of my old friends asked if we wanted to go round his later" I placed the jeggins on my desk chair and turned to my friend. Her flicked her brown fringe from her right eye as she leaned with the dragon, as if it would make him fly more accurately. "He likes spyro too"

"Sounds good" She smiled at the word spyro. I rolled my eyes and smirked as i went searching for a t-shirt.

I was literally the most unorganised person ever. I'd been living here for around 4 months now and I still had no idea where everything was, but eventually I found a black parental advisory tshirt. I wandered into my bathroom, splashed my face with some water to wake myself up and got changed before reapplying my make-up.

Entering the room again, Erin was putting away the controller neatly.

"Don't worry about being tidy" I laughed, ruffling my long blue hair "I dont"

"You know what I'm like" Erin replied, "So before we go meet your mystery friend, wanna get a coffee?"

"Sure, and his names Phil" I grabbed my phone as we headed towards the door and out of dorms.

Mine and Erin's blood stream was probably 70% coffee, 20% alcohol and the last 10% blood, since we spent most of our time either sat in costa, drinking booze in my dorm room or sleeping.

We caught the bus into the city centre, which wasn't far from the university, and quickly headed to costa. Erin wandered over to find us a table and I ordered our usual drinks. A vanilla latte and a caramel mocha.

I strolled over to our table and placed down our tray, noticing Erin staring across the room.

"What's up?" I asked, going to glance around

"Don't look" Erin replied, shaking her head as I sat down. "It's the ho"

She didn't need to say anymore. That meant my old friend Fate was here. Me and Fate used to be really close throughout high school, but during our first week of uni she decided that she would become a bit of a ho and sleep with anything that moved. Including my ex, Alex.

"Alex here?" I muttered, angrily sipping my coffee. Erin shook her head doing the same.

"She's with her sheep" Meaning all her little friends that for some reason, treat her like queen bee.

"Great" I rolled my eyes, grabbing my phone from my pocket to text Phil.

Faith: What time ?

Phil: Whenever you're ready :) I'll message my address, get a taxi and I'll pay when you arrive :)

Faith: You really don't have to :P And I'll be there in about half hour :)

Phil: I insist! See you soon :)

"I told Phil we'd be there in half hour. I don't know how much longer i can sit here without whipping my coffee at her" I took another sip as Erin chuckled.

"She isn't worth the waste of coffee"

I couldn't help but smile back, before standing up and heading towards the door. Suddenly an annoying voice called my name and I stopped in my tracks.

"Faith!"

"Fate" I replied through gritted teeth as I turned to face her. I saw Erin's worried expression out the corner of my eye.

"How you been? Still single i see" She fake sobbed.

"I'm just fine thanks... I see Alex left you" I smirked

"I left him, he wasn't really man enough for me" She looked down at her nails.

"Well he was man enough to sleep with you... I thought that was all you looked for in a guy" Fate shot a filthy look at me, before smirking

"I have my eye on someone else anyway"

"That's nice" I turned to walk away

"Is you're friend Phil single then?"

I slowly turned around again. If she hurt Phil I swear I would kill her. She can act all sweet and innocent, but once shes got them into bed she just leaves them in the gutter. Phil was sweet and innocent, and definitely didn't need her latching her perfectly done nails into him.

"Stay away from Phil" I threatened

"Faith leave it" Erin grabbed my arm and pulled me away. i could hear Fate cackling to her little friends in the shop behind me.

"I swear to god Erin if she touches him-"

"She wont" Erin turned to face me, a smile on her face.

"What?" I quizzed.

"You're very protective of this Phil. He must be important to you"

I looked at the floor, then back up at Erin

"He's like my brother. I don't know what I'd do without him"

"I look forward to meeting him" She replied.


	2. Chapter 2

I called a taxi, quickly told Phil we were on our way, and soon me and Erin were heading through the busy london streets towards my friends appartment.

It wasn't long before the taxi driver pulled up outside a tall, relativly new appartment building, and there on the steps into the building stood my tall, dark haired friend. He wandered towards the taxi, handing a note through the window on the drivers side as me and Erin clambered out.

"Nice place" I smiled as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you" He let go of me and turned to my friend.

"This is Erin" I gestured towards her. She grinned at Phil, who welcomed her into a hug as well. He was the affectionate type.

"Dan's upstairs" Phil said excitedly as he let go of Erin, and turned to lead us inside. We hopped into the elevator, and what felt like 100 floors later, we walked out into the hallway, before Phil led us up to his door.

"Here we are!" He said excitedly, stepping aside so we could enter the room. We both kicked our shoes off, and soon Phil was giving us a guided tour of his new place.

We reached the lounge and who i guessed was Dan, was sat cross legged about a meter away from the TV on spyro. The glided across the screen, very similar to earlier.

"Oh! Go left, there's a gem up there" Erin said, sitting carefully on the settee and looking towards the screen.

"I know" He responded, a smirk on his face. I'd only just met the guy, but he seemed so arragant.

"Dan, this is Faith and Erin" Phil said, heading towards the kitchen. Dan paused the game and stood up, turning towards us.

I could see why he was arrogant. He was literally flawless. He stood several inches taller than me, his hair a deep brown styled perfectly so the fringe swept towards his left eye, with the back a little messier. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown and they glistened in the light. He wore black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, covered with a leather shirt. I would never think a leather shirt would look good on anyone but for some reason, it suited him.

I realised I'd been staring at him for a few seconds and as I came back to earth I could see he had a smug half smile covering his face. He's obviously noticed.

"Hey" He said, nodding at me and Erin before heading to the kitchen after Phil. I internally face palmed myself as I headed to the sofa beside Erin. As I sat down she turned to me, smiling and whispered

"You never told me your friend was gorgeous"

I glanced around her at Phil who was laughing with Dan as he made drinks. I suppose he as cute. His skins was several shades lighter than Dans, and he had piercing blue eyes. His hair was quite similar to Dan's but swept towards the right side of his face instead of the left. He wore more colour than his friend, his blue tshirt making his eyes look even bluer than they originally were. I knew Erin had a thing for blue eyes, so maybe that was where the attraction began? I suppose I didn't find him attractive since I'd known him for so long, and didnt really see him in a relationship way.

"I suppose" I shrugged

"Suppose? Jesus Faith, how could you not see him that way?" She grinned like a cheshire cat.

"I told you, he's like my brother" I chuckled at my blushing friend. Dan wandered back over first, clutching his glass as he threw himself down onto the opposite settee.

Phil returned a few seconds later, carrying 3 glasses with him.

"Oreo milkshakes!" He said happily. I took a glass, thanking him and sipping the delicious liquid.

"You know me so well" I laughed as he sat beside his friend who was now checking his phone. I was really starting to dislike this guy. Was it possible to hate someone you didn't know?


	3. Chapter 3

We spent several hours at the appartment, mostly just sitting around, watching buffy and eating our chinese food that we'd ordered. Erin blushed whenever Phil spoke to her, which made me giggle every time and Phil's friend spent most of his time either on his phone or occasionally adding snippits into the conversation that was going on. I really wanted to like him, but it seemed impossible. He was just so rude! And Phil seemed to be so happy when he was around. Wait... Was this jealousy? Was I jealous that Phil seemed to have a better friendship with Dan now?

"Faith... You ok?" Phil asked. I blinked several times and looked over at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Why wouldnt I be?" I forced a smile onto my face as I spoke

"You had literally zoned out at the carpet" Dan said, the familiar half smile crossing his face.

"Yeah I do that sometimes" I turned my attention back to the TV.

"Same" He chuckled.

I checked the time, and noticed it was 11pm. Ergh I had a lecture in the morning.

"We'd better head off" I said, standing up and offering a hand to Erin. "It's getting late"

"Ok no worries" Phil replied. He stood to and led us to the door.

"See ya" Dan called, lounging on the now empty sofa.

"Yeah, bye" I replied, waving back to him and rolling my eyes.

Phil pulled us both into hugs on the steps down from his building, and i thanked him for having us.

"What did you think of Dan?" He smiled

"He seemed... Nice" I glanced over at Erin for her take on him.

"Yeah he was great" She said.

"Awesome! Cause I have some news" Oh god... What? "Dan's gonna be my new roommate!"

Oh yay! That meant that now every time i wanted to go round and see phil that he would be there, ignoring everyone, playing on his stupid iPhone and making the occasional comment. Great.

"Thats great!" I said, maybe a little overly happy, but Phil didnt seem to notice.

"I knew you'd think so. So hopefully the four of us can hang out together more!"

"That sounds like a great idea" I replied, hugging him once more before heading to the taxi. Looked like i was going to have to learn to like him now. Yay...

I woke up the next morning to the sound of yelling. A familiar yelling. Groaning, i rolled over and looked at my alarm clock. 6.04 was flashing on the front. Seriously, she was having an argument at this time in the morning.

I flipped the white bed sheets off me, revealing my teenage mutant ninja turtle pjs, and began to stagger towards my door in my zombie like state.

I twisted the handle and blinked as the bright hallway lighting filled the room. I looked one way, then the next. There was the cause of the shouting. Fate. She was standing just outside her door, wearing her usual tight fitted strappy top and shorts, showing off wayyyy too much chest. Her lilac hair was pulled into a high bun, and for some reason she still had a full face of make up at this time in the morning.

"Babe please dont leave! stop being a prick!" She squeeled at the guy that was with her.

"Fate!" I cried out "It's 6 in the fucking morning. Can you please give it a res-"

The guy turned round and looked at me. Alex.

"Rest" I finished.

"Hey" He muttered. I looked down at the floor

"This doesn't concern you" She hissed at me.

"Whatever..." I entered my room, slamming the door behind me and sliding down to the floor, my head resting back against it.

I squeezed my eyes closed, a tear trickling down my cheek. Why was he here? More than likely sleeping with Fate again. I don't know why it hurt me so much! he was a total dick! He cheated on me with my so called best friend and didn't speak to me again.

I bashed my head back against the door once, maybe a little to hard, making several more tears drip down. There was a knock at my door suddenly. Maybe that was Fate coming to yell some more. I quickly wiped my face and stood up, straightening the top and shorts to my pjs before reaching out for the handle.

I pulled, and to my suprise, there stood alex. It infuriated me that he still looked so perfect. He was always flawless (which made me feel a little shitty, because i definely didn't look like his type. Maybe that's why he decided jumping into bed with Fate was a good idea?)

He was wearing some black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and his grey and black checked shirt. The one that was always my favourite. His hair was styled in the usual way. The fringe sweeping to the right, the rest a little messy, and dyed dark red. It used to be brown. He must have fancied a change.

"Hey" He said, in the same was as earlier, his dark brown eyes stared into mine. They reminded me of someone else. Dan... I tried to shake the thought

"What are you doing here?" I said bluntly.

"I wanted to see you" He looked down at his feet "I realised what I did must have hurt you"

"You think?!" I leant against the door. Did he only just come to this realisation?

"I'm sorry"

"Apology not excepted. Maybe Fate will give you some sympathy sex on the way out!" I slammed the door and threw myself onto my bed, screaming into the pillow.

I reached out for my phone, maybe Erin would be up? I just needed to talk to someone.

*Welcome to the 3 messaging service*

Of course. No one's really going to be awake at 6.15am. Maybe, Phil?

*Ring Ring*

"Hello?" A voice answered. Not Phil's. Dan's

"Erm... Hi? Why are you answering Phil's phone?" I tried to sound confident, but my voice cracked from the crying.

"He went to bed and left his phone in the lounge... Are you ok?"

"Fine" I wiped my eyes "Just tell him I called please" I went to hang up but could hear dan shouting

"wait wait wait!"

I held the phone to my ear again

"What?"

"Anyone calling at 6am isn't ok... Or isn't normal" I chuckled slightly "You wanna talk about it?"

Why was he being like this?

"I don't know you, and it's a long story"

"I have time. I don't need sleep anyway. Get a taxi, I'll see you in a bit"

I hung up and stared at the phone in my hand. Looks like I was going round Dan's.


	4. Chapter 4

I stood and entered my small bathroom, quickly washing my face and applying a small amount of foundation and eyeliner, before returning to my room and pulling out the first thing I could find which happened to be my black skinny jeans and hogwarts tshirt.

Quickly, I grabbed my phone, called a taxi and ran towards the gates in the hope I would avoid anyone on the way out.

I hopped in a taxi and pulled out my phone, once again calling phils number

"Hello again" dan said. I could practically hear the smirk.

"Hi. I'm 5 minutes away"

There was shuffling and a bang and then dans voice came back over the phone again

"Ok I'm outside, see you in a second"

I hung up the phone as the taxi pulled down the street where dan and phil lived. Sure enough, there was Dan, wearing all black, ruffling his hair and walking toward the taxi with a tenner in hand. I hopped out as he paid and soon we were heading up the lift to the boys flat.

"Coffee?" Dan asked as I took a seat on their dark grey sofa.

"That would be great thanks"

I smiled and glanced over towards Dan as he stood in the kitchen. He really was perfect, but annoyingly so. If he didn't have such an ego he would be like my perfect guy. I looked at the floor once again. Why do I always get attracted to people who are no good for me.

"Here" he said, handing me a red mug full of coffee. I smiled and took a sip. Mocha? My favourite?

"How did you know to make mocha?" I asked, sipping again and looking over at dan who had sat on the opposite sofa.

"Phil" he smirked his usual half smirk. "So" he placed his mug down and reclined himself onto his sofa "what's up?"

I stared into the hot liquid thoughtfully.

"It's my ex" I said, looking up, my hazel eyes meeting his dark brown ones. "He turned up at my uni, wanting to apologise for everything"

"What did he do that means he needs to apologise?"

"Cheated on my with my old best friend Fate" I glanced back down again. I couldn't look into his eyes for long, my stomach filled with butterflies.

"Fate summers?" My eyes shot back up and stared at him again

"You know her?"

"Yeah" he smiled "it's my girlfriend

"The room spun a little and my heart sank. He was dating fate? How did she have this effect on guys?

"Oh..." I said.

"I mean, we've only been together a few weeks"

"That's great... I think I should go" I muttered, placing my drink down

"You sure?"

"I came to talk about what was wrong... But you're dating her... I don't wanna say anything I'll regret" I stood and headed for the door, dan close behind me.

"What's wrong with fate?" He asked. I looked up at him, he was clearly concerned

"...what's right with her?" I turned and quickly hurried away, leaving Dan stood on the steps to the flats.

What was Fate doing? Why was she using everyone?

I headed through the halls of my university building on a war path. It wasn't long before I reached her door, and I headed straight inside without knocking.

"Forget where you're room is?" Fate hissed at me as she lay on her bed.

"What are you up to Fate?" I spat at her, my arms folded across my chest.

"Er- Lying on my bed" She smirked, sitting up. She obviously thought her sarcasm was hilarious.

"Don't play dumb with me you silly cow. What do you think you're doing with Dan? I saw you chasing after Alex, and you told me you were interested in getting you're claws into Phil. So whats going on?"

"Why do you care? Jealous I have Dan now?" She stood up and faced me. Me, jealous of her because of Dan?

"Don't be stupid, you're perfect for each other, you both have massive egos. But why fuck around with everyone else?"

She looked straight into my eyes, a smile crossing her lips.

"For fun"

I punched her in the face.

"Stay away from Dan" I yelled at her as I turned to leave.

"Thought you weren't jealous" She called after me as she clutched her cheek.

I fell to my bed, my fist throbbing from the punch. How dare she accuse me of being jealous! I wasn't jealous!

My mind wandered back to Dan, his brown eyes, his smile... What the hell was wrong with me!

I hated him! He was arrogant, and ignorant, and dating Fate! But, he seemed to be different this morning.

That shouldn't change anything! That was a one off!

I rolled over so i was face down on my bed. This was all because I hadn't had much sleep...

*Ring Ring*

My hand reached out and picked up the phone, and I pressed it to my ear.

"Hello" I mumbled.

"Faith, It's Dan. We need to talk"

I sat up and stared at the floor.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Why the hell did you punch Fate?"

Dammit! That bitch already told him!

"I- I can't say"

"She said it's because you were jealous of her"

"Well Fate has all that answers doesn't she?" I rolled my eyes

"Don't get sarcastic with me!"

"What is wrong with you? Stop protecting her!"

"It's my girlfriend!"

"I know her better than you Dan and she's no good! I'm just looking out for you!"

"Well dont!"

The phone went dead. Yep. I hated him.

I remained on my bed for several hours. I really couldnt sleep. Around 8.30am I picked up my phone once more and called Erin, thank god I had her, at least she wouldn't bite my head off!

*Ring Ring*

"Hellllllloooooooooooooo" She said, in her best Elanor (mighty boosh) impression. I chuckled slightly.

"Hey there, you have any lectures today?" I asked, planning my excuse to get out of mine.

"Nope! Free all day, what's up?"

"Come over, I reallllyyyyy need to talk to you" I said. She agreed and hung up, leaving me to call the university and act like i was ill.

"Hello Miss Matthews, what's the problem"

"*cough* Hi... Mr Anderson... I won't be able to make it in today *cough* I've been ill all night" I wheezed.

"Oh, well take it easy today then! I'll see you in a few days"

That was easier than i thought!

I placed the phone on the bed side table and hopped out of bed. Quickly, i pulled my hair into a high pony tail and checked my wallet. £30. Not bad! enough for pizza!

It was only a few more minutes until Erin turned up. Her redish brown hair perfectly straightened, her fringe sweeping to the right covering one of her blue eyes. She wore a pair of jeggins and a cat tshirt.

"What's up?" She quizzed as she entered my room and placed herself on the bed. "You sounded a little upset on the phone"

"Erin... I have had the worst morning in the history of mornings!" I said, throwing myself down on my desk chair opposite her as i began to explain everything.

"You punched her?!" Erin laughed. "Oh my God!"

"Yeah but then Dan phoned me" Erin's smile disappeared

"He had a go at me for punching her, and when i said I spoke to her because i was trying to help him, he told me not to" I glared at the floor.

"What the hell?" Erin exclaimed "Who does that? Who calls their girlfriends old friends to have a go at them?"

"Dan apparently" I looked back up at her. "But the things she said. She's just using him!"

Erin smirked

"What?" I quizzed

"Why do you care so much?"

"I... What? I dont care about him" I shook my head. Erin's smirk didn't dissapear.

"Whatever you say" She ruffled her hair, chuckling to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

We spent an hour or so in my room, making sure the coast was clear before we headed out of campus and towards town. Coffee was definitely needed!

We entered Costa, ordering our usual and headed for a table, sitting near the window. I sighed and stirred my mocha, my mind wandering back to this morning at Dan and Phil's flat. What happened? Why was he being like this? One minute he was perfect, the next, the total opposite.

"Wanna talk about it?" Erin said, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? I'm fine" I said, forcing a smile.

"Faith, you're crying" She whispered. I reached my hand to my eyes, and felt a single tear trickling down my cheek.

"I... I don't know what's up" I looked back at the table again.

"Dan?" She asked. I suppose she was right. But i honestly couldn't explain my feelings for him, and I hated that fact!

"I honestly dont know" I shook my head slightly and looked up at her. My gaze drifted out the window for a split second, and what I saw made my stomach sink. I obviously turned pale, because Erin looked at me confused, before glancing out the window herself.

Outside, walking towards the shop, was Dan, Fate and Phil.

"Ooooh nice bruise" Erin laughed to herself.

"This is not good!" I hissed at her. I had my hand covering the side of my face as I looked up at Erin. "What if she starts something?... What if he says something?"

"He wont. And if she does, just bring up the fact she was chasing her slutty arse down the hall after Alex at 6 this morning"

I glanced towards the counter to where the three of them were standing. Phil was ordering drinks, whilst Dan stood behind him, his arm wrapped around Fate's shoulders. I felt sick just looking at it. My stomach literally couldn't sink anymore than it already had. He pulled her into a hug and our gazes met as he looked over her shoulder. His didn't look angry, in fact, I couldn't read his emotion. And for some reason I didn't look away, but neither did he. I shot his a small half smile, but he shook his head a little and looked down at the floor. Slowly, I turned back to Erin, who had obviously noticed the whole thing. She reached out her hand and placed it on my shoulder.

"Grab your coffee, we're leaving" She stood up, picking up her coffee and holding a hand out to me. I took it, getting pulled up to my feet. Erin walked first, me behind her, my eyes firmly glued to the floor as I got closer to the group. Then it happened. Why was this always the case when I was here?

"Faith" Phil's voice said. I looked around at him, as Erin appeared by my side, in case something happened.

"Yeah?" I asked in a small voice. Dan quickly lead Fate away without saying a word to me.

"What did you do?" Phil quizzed, his brows furrowed together slightly in confusion. "Fate hasn't shut up about you all morning, and Dan isn't the happiest"

"I tried to look out for him" I sighed

"What are you talking about?"

"She was chasing after her ex this morning!" I gestured towards her, "Dan's only going to get hurt"

"What?" Phil hissed "You serious?"

I simply nodded, and Phil glanced over his shoulder at the couple.

"Look. Tell him I'm sorry... And I'll stay away from them"

"I don't think he wants you to stay away. He really likes you Faith"

I let out a chuckle.

"Yeah? He has a strange way of showing it"

"Look. We're going to the student night party later. Please come, and hopefully we can sort everything out" Phil pulled me into a hug, before Erin, who blushed at the contact.

"No offence Phil, but I don't think me and Fate being in the same room is a good idea"

"She said she cant make it, she's studying"

"Oh is she now?" I looked at Erin with a smirk "Wonder who she's studying"

Phil's mouth dropped open slightly

"You mean shes..." He was always too innocent to talk about sex and stuff

"Oh yeah. Studying is Fates way of saying 'Can't come out, sleeping with someone'" Erin said. Phil just sighed again.

"Great. Dan really has picked a good'un... I'll see you pair later yeah?"

I suppose it wouldn't do any harm to go. And maybe the fact its cheap alcohol will help with the awkward Dan issue. I nodded at Phil, and he smiled, before heading off to the lovebirds table, as me and Erin quickly headed back to my dorm room.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm not sure about tonight" I said from my bathroom as I pulled on my nebula skater dress before looking at myself in the full length mirror that hung off the back of the door.

"Why not?" Erin responded. I ruffled my hair and opened the door to my friend who was changed into her purple strapless dress that came just above the knee.

"Because Dan's there. You saw how he looked at me" I took a seat at my desk and began curling my hair. Erin sat on the edge of the bed and looked at my sympathetically.

"Phil said he liked you. You believe him don't you?"

"Of course I believe Phil, but maybe Dan said that to keep him happy. They live together, and he knows me and Phil have been friends for years. He wouldn't wanna make anything awkward" I realised I was rambling when Erin said

"I think you're thinking about this too much"

I sighed and glanced in the mirror at the few curls I'd already made before responding

"Maybe"

"I know you and Dan don't really see eye to eye, but I think for Phil's sake, you really need to make an effort with him"

She was right. I nodded and continued to curl section after section of hair, until it was perfecly curled and resting a few inches below my shoulders.

I applied some smokey eye make-up, winged eyeliner and some nude lipstick before pulling on my lita heels and beginning the journey to the nightclub.

Me and Erin arrived, clambered out of the taxi and walked straight into the club and up to the bar, where I needed to get some dutch courage from before trying to sort everything with Dan out.

"4 jagerbombs please" I said, hopping up onto a bar stool, Erin beside me.

"Those all for you?" She smirked at me.

"Don't be stupid... One's for you" I joked, paying and handing 2 to Erin before downing my own.

I scanned the room, noticing 2 familiar faces at a table a few meters away. They were talking and laughing amongst themselves. I almost didn't want to go over to them and ruin it. I turned back to the bar tender quickly, thinking maybe a drink for them would make things a little less awkward.

"4 Malibu and coke please"

"How drunk are you planning to get" Erin laughed

"Drunk enough to get through tonight without much memory of it... Not drunk to the point where I can't stand up anymore" I handed 2 of the drinks to Erin, and picked the others up myself before heading towards their table.

"Hey" I said, as cheerfully as I could as I sat in the chair opposite Dan. He looked at me, the smile disappearing.

"Hey!" Phil called to me. I smiled at him, before glancing towards dan again.

"Peace offering" I half smiled as I handed him a drink. He took it greatfully.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

I sat down, sipping at my drink as a conversation about old games and cats broke out between Erin and Phil. Both me and Dan sat in silence, just glancing at them. It was nice they were getting on, but I just wished me and Dan had the capacity to actually talk right now. Suddenly Erin dragged me out of thought as she turned to me and happily exclaimed

"Time for some shots!"

"What?" I responded, drinking the last part of my drink and placing the empty glass on the table.

"Hey... You're idea" She winked at me, before standing up and wandering to the bar.

"I'll go help her" Phil added. I watched him walk after her, and I turned my attention back to Dan. Well this was going to be awkward...

"So" I said, breaking the silence. He looked at me, his face not giving away any emotion

"How are you?" I quizzed.

"I'm ok. You?"

"Honestly, I think I'll be better if we can sort this all out" I said honestly. He looked at the table and back up to me

"Honestly... Same"

At that point Erin and Phil returned with 8 shots of white chocolate vodka.

"Can we talk outside in a bit?" I asked him

"Sure"

I picked up a shot, and toasted with the others

"To friendship!" Phil said. I took the 2 shots quickly, the familiar burn attacking the back of my neck.

Half and hour later, and several more drinks down, the room was spinning, and I felt sick and happy at the same time. I think I had sucseeded in my goal.

Erin proposed everyone got up and danced, and as we all stood up, Dan reached out and grabbed my hand.

"You wanted to talk" He said.

"Oh yeah" I chuckled, causing him to laugh in responce.

The two of us stumbed towards the door, and stood against a wall outside.

"So Faith... We really need to sort this out" He said. I glanced up at him. He still looked perfect, even in his slightly intoxicated state.

"We do" I replied. "I'm sorry... For everything"

"I just don't understand why you did it" He responded.

"I was trying to protect you" I said, without thinking. Dan laughed at my answer

"Protect me from what?"

"Fate" I answered bluntly. "She's a bad person Dan. You need to stay away from her"

"Why?" He looked into my eyes. "Jealous?"

He winked at me, and my stomach filled with those familiar butterflies. Suddenly my brain stopped working.

"Yes"

He looked shocked suddenly. Oh shit! Did i say that?!

"I mean... No... I mean... She was with another guy last night. Her ex. And I'm.. I'm not jealous"

Good save Faith. A+

"So... you're jealous?" Suddenly, his face went from shocked to smug. He took a step closer to me, so he was a matter of inches from my face. The world span more than before and I could feel myself getting warm.

"Maybe... Maybe a little"

In that moment his lips crashed into mine, and without even thinking I began to kiss him back, my arms wrapped around his neck, and his wrapped around my waist. My head was screaming at me to stop. He had a girlfriend! He was an arse hole not 2 days ago! But I didn't even care. My drunken self had taken over and there was no stopping her.

He pulled away slowly, smiling. And I couldn't help but smile back.

"So she's bad news huh?"

"Uh-huh" I could barely speak.

"I'll sort it"

Wait... Was he going to leave her? Because of me?

"You'll sort it?" I quizzed.

"That's what I said" He smiled at me, "don't worry about it... Let's go dance"

He slipped his arm around my shoulders and lead me back inside. Erin and Phil were on the dancefloor, smiling and laughing as they danced together. I had to admit it was adorable.


	7. Chapter 7

After a lot of giggling, a few more drinks, and a lot of dancing, we eventually made out way back to our rooms, and fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning, groaning as I did. I blinked several times as the sunlight blinded me.

"How much did I drink" I whispered to myself as I clambered out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, where I grabbed a cup and got a drink of water.

I gulped it, splashed my face with the cold water and returned to my bedroom where I checked my phone.

Phil: I had an amazing night! Would you and Erin wanna come over later? xx

Me: Sure! Will message you when were on the way :) xx

Erin: Awesome night! Phil is amazing! And I'm glad you and Dan got on! xxxxx

Shit! Dan!

I kissed him! And I think I told him I liked him? My head spun again and I took a seat on the edge of my bed as I quickly replied to Erin.

Me: Erin... Please come round here... I just remembered last night... xxxxx

Erin: What about last night? Thought it was a good night? xxxxx

Me: I'll tell you when you get here xxxxx

What had I done? I lay back on my bed, closing my eyes. Fate was going to flip! Not that I really gave a shit about her, but the less I had to see her, and the less I had to talk to her the better.

It didn't take long before there was a knock at my door, and Erin wandering inside.

"Hey" She said. My eyes flickered back open and I sat up again

"Hey" I groaned

"Hangover?" Erin laughed as she took a seat on my desk chair, handing me a coffee. I took it gratefully, and shook my head.

"Not a hangover. I feel a little rough, but we did drink pretty much the whole nightclub. Its not that though" I looked down at the floor as I said "I'm a terrible person"

"Faith.. What's up? You aren't a bad person" Erin placed her cup down on my desk and stared dead at me.

"Oh, but I am" I returned her stare and answered "I kissed Dan"

To my surprise she burst out laughing

"Erin it's not a joke. I actually kissed Dan. And he's in a relationship!"

"Yeah with Fate!" She snorted

"That's not the point!"

"Jesus Faith I told you to make an effort, not put your toungue in his mouth!"

"Erin!" I whined at her

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She attempted to calm herself down "What's the problem?"

"I kissed- We're you not listening?"

Was it really not a problem?

"So you kissed him, big deal" Erin replied. "It's not like you split the two of them up"

My mind wizzed back to last night

"I told him I liked him... And that Fate was bad news... And he said he'd sort it"

"What does he mean by that?" Erin looked at me, a confused look on her face

"I have no idea. He just told me not to worry about it. Maybe we'll find out tonight. Phil wants us to go over" I sipped more of my coffee.

"Phil wants to see us?!" Erin squeeked, her face getting slightly more pink. I smirked at her

"Calm down love bird" She just stuck swore at me, and giggled, before we sat talking about later on.


End file.
